


Летняя константа

by innokentya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Если в мире и есть человек, который любит зиму и Рождество больше, то... То покажите его Питеру Паркеру. За несколько минут Питер сумеет переубедить любого, что это он – самый отъявленный поклонник холодного времени года.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker





	Летняя константа

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seli_Creston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/gifts).



Если в мире и есть человек, который любит зиму и Рождество больше, то… То покажите его Питеру Паркеру. За несколько минут Питер сумеет переубедить любого, что это он — самый отъявленный поклонник холодного времени года.

Мистер Старк презентует ему личную комнату в башне — комнатищу даже, как считает сам Питер. Но первой в нее заселяется не кошка (если следовать странным суевериям) и даже не Питер (как делали бы адекватные люди); среди всей его подростковой мелочевки главным (и первым!) экспонатом становится небольшая искусственная ель.

Деревце наряжено, как к празднику, и Питеру все равно, что зима закончилась месяца два как, — он вообще предпочитает не разбирать елку, ведь постоянно скучает по снегу, морозу и ощущению рождественских святок. Заканчивая обустройство комнаты, Питер развешивает по всему периметру электрическую гирлянду, которую всегда можно использовать вместо ночника.

Мой дом — моя крепость. В случае Питера, это всего лишь одна комната, но он вполне доволен видом собственной «крепости» изнутри.

Когда его одолевает грусть, он всегда может закрыть дверь на замок, завалиться на кровать, щелкнуть выключателем и, пялясь на разноцветные огоньки гирлянды, мысленно поздравлять себя с Рождеством. Вера в этот праздник равна вере в святое чудо, что позволит каждому в мире жить в спокойствии и счастье.

Лето Питер встречает всегда случайно. Каждый раз — это что-то новое, неизведанное, внезапное. Разве что в последние несколько лет одна константа у него все же есть. Конкретная константа с конкретным обличьем и именем.

Разноцветные огни вперемешку с солнечными зайчиками рассветного апрельского солнца пляшут по дисплею телефона. Питер же отчаянно пытается разобрать каждое слово из голосового сообщения от абонента, который умудрился его разбудить намного раньше, нежели сам Питер собирался встать.

— Доброе утро, малец! — слишком бодро, как для восьми утра, звучит в динамике голос Ванды. — Решила начать твой день с хороших новостей — сегодня на улице пахнет летом. Раскаленный асфальт и дорожная пыль улеглись под тяжестью первого серьезного дождя. Лето в городе, братец, пора встречать!

— Спасибо, сестрица, — шепчет Питер телефону, дотягиваясь до шнура гирлянды и вытаскивая его из розетки.

Пришло время ненадолго забыть о зимних декорациях, потому что… Потому что лето, благоухающее и ласкающее солнечными лучами лицо в чуть различимых веснушках, Питер тоже очень любит.

Он не может не улыбаться. Ванда умеет преподносить хорошие новости.


End file.
